


Balance shift

by Guppy999



Category: Darkiplier - Fandom, markiplier - Fandom
Genre: F/M, Slow Burn
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-22
Updated: 2020-05-05
Packaged: 2021-02-28 17:40:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 6,885
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23261116
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Guppy999/pseuds/Guppy999
Summary: You and your boyfriend Mark stay at a big mansion to shoot a new shortfilm. Among the actors is a familiar face...just darker. Will you get the shooting done, without loosing your balance?
Relationships: ActorMark / Reader, Darkiplier / Reader, Markiplier / Reader, mark fischbach / reader
Comments: 2
Kudos: 8





	1. Arrival

**Author's Note:**

> So this is actually my first fanfiction. I wrote this to cope with my fiance leaving me (TMI?). Maybe you will enjoy my writing as well ^^;

A four hour driver later you were finally there. Your next filming location. In front of you was a beautiful mansion, that was going to be your home for the next few days. „And? Do you like it?“ Mark asked from behind you, one suitcase in each hand. „Let me take one, will you? You're just going to hurt youself again.“ You tried to snatch on of the suitcases, but Mark dodged your hand swiftly. „What kind of boyfriend would I be if I let you carry such heavy things?“ „Okay, okay, just be careful.“ And with that settled you both headed inside. There were already a lot of people gathered in the entrance hall. You recognized some of the actors, but most oft the people would be working behind the scenes. Make-up, lighting, cameremen, directors, you name it. A little farther away was a woman with a clipboard. You nudged your boyfriends side. „I think we have to check in with her.“ Mark just nodded. So you made your way to the friendly, although slightly stressed woman. Her eagerness made her short ponytail wobble up and down. „Your names?“ After you both gave her your names, she handed you a key to your room and a piece of paper with the schedule for the day. It turned out your room was on the first floor. As soon as you came in you plopped onto the big bed. Eventhough you haven´t been driving you were pretty tired. After the uncomfy carseat the soft pillows felt like heaven. Mark had just put your suitcases down and now stood next to the window. „You look pretty tired.“ „Yeah, i feel just like a sardine seeing the sky for the first time.“ „We still have a little time, before the reading starts. You can take a little nap if you want.“ You closed your eyes and breathed in the unfamiliar, yet comforting scent of the freshly washed sheets. „Only if you take a nap with me.“ At this offer Mark chuckled, took of his slightly sweaty shirt and layed down next to you. „Everything for my princess.“ You snuggled closer to Mark and let the sleepiness take over you.

You were the first to wake up from your little nap. As you looked around, still a little disoriented from your deep sleep, your gaze fell upon your boyfriend. Limps all tangled up, drool covering his chin, you couldn´t help yourself but chuckle at the sight. Since you still had time, you decided to let him sleep a little longer. In the meantime you`d freshened yourself up so you were ready for the reading of the script. While you were splashing water in your face, you heard rustling from the other room. Only moments later Mark was standing behind you. His big arms wrapped around your waist and pulled you closer. „Already up?“ „I think I slept more than enough.“ A little while later you found yourself in a big room with all the other actors, the director and the producer. Together you read trough the script and talked about the scenes that were set for the next day. While you were studying the papers in your hand you noticed one particular special actor across the room. He had dark, tousled hair, dark eyes and a muscular body. Actually he looked exactly like Mark. Just a little...gloomier? He had an air of darkness about him that made him as intriguing as unsettling. And as luck would have it, you two had the most scenes together. Between passages the strange man would glance your way. His cold gaze almost made you shudder. But he wouldn´t look longer than a second, so you could soon breathe relaxed again. You only realized how much you tensed up, when Mark asked you about it. Not wanting to talk about it now, you waved it off. Mark just shrugged and started concentrating again. Later, however, he addressed your weird behavior. „What was going on during the reading? You seemed kinda nervous.“ „I don´t know. I guess I´m not comfortable with my scene partner yet.“ „Oh you mean Mark?“ With big eyes you looked at your boyfriend. „His name is Mark?“ „Yeah.“ „Are you serious?“ „Why?“ With your hands you made a big gesture. „I just thought that you two looked super similar and then you also have the same name?“ Your other half chuckled. „I guess that would be confusing. But yeah, we look like twins and also share the same name. That´s why everybode just calls him Dark.“ The confusion wouldn´t leave your face. „So because of these...circumstances, he is just called Dark?“ In your head you went back to the reading. The shadows in his face, the dark suit and this aura. Even now it haunted you like an evil spirit. „I see why he would have that name.“ You finally added after finding your way back into the present. „He´s a real downer right? But I can introduce you to him later on the party. Maybe then it´ll get better.“ „Yeah that would be good.“ You sighed and sat down on the bed again. For the first day the producer had planned a little gettogether so everbody could get to know each other. This would be the ideal opportunity. Still...you felt a heavy lump in your stomach that wouldn´t quite go away. 

A shower and quite some preparation time later, you found yourself in the lobby again. Everbody had dolled themselfes up. No wonder. All these people could become future clients or colleagues. So everyone wanted to looked their best. The same was true for you and Mark. Even though Mark didn´t really need a special occasion to make himself look pretty. He liked to look good no matter what. All the better for you. Mark was eyecandy after all. And you didn´t mind falling into the shadow. As was the case as soon as you came down the stairs. Mark, with his strong aura, immediatly cought the attention of everyone surrounding him. Of course. He was the star of this little short film. Everyone wanted to talk to him. So you just stood next to your boyfriend with a friendly smile on your face. When the ruckus finally was quieting down, Mark took you to, what was looking like his darker alter ego. „Hey Dark, long time no see.“ „You still call me by that name, huh?“ Dark turned towards you. Again he was wearing a black suit. It was a different one from this afternoon, but still really sleek and it made Dark look handsome and a hell of a lot intimidating. But you were a big girl. You wouldn´t let yourself get scared so easily. Sadly you didn´t have much time to psyche yourself up much more, as Mark was already introducing you. Dark greeted you with a firm handshake. His fingers were so cold, that you immediatly worried about this mans circulation. „Nice to meet you Dark.“ you greeted back with a pressured smile. „We have a lot of scenes together.“ mused Dark, observing you closely. „Yeah, I look forward to working with you.“ you brought out with your best confident woman impression. „“The same goes for me.“ After your short exchange, Dark excused himself and disappeared into another room. „See, that wasn´t so bad.“ Eyes still transfixed to the spot where Dark was, you just nodded. The rest of the evening you were in a kind of daze. Zoned out you just follwed Mark wherever and couldn´t recall a single thing that happend. When you became too tired to stand, you told your boyfriend you would go to bed. „Yeah do that. I´ll stay up a little longer if you don´t mind.“ Not able to answer you just shook your head. That was the usual protocol anyway. Mark simply was a party animal. He loved opportunities that made him shine. You didn´t mind. As long as you could go to bed, when you wanted. With a kiss you said goodbye and made your way up to your room. After you had changed into soft pyjamas, you made yourself comfortable in the big bed. Exhausted from the day you soon fell into a deep sleep. 

This night you had a nightmare. It wasn´t that kind of unreal dream, where you could usually tell, that you were sleeping. No, this time it was alarmingly real. Even though you were sleeping you could feel the soft sheets around you, you could smell the floral scent of the room and feel the slight breeze that was coming through the half openend window. You could even feel the goosebumps as they began to form on your arms and legs. But you still didn´t wake up. Suddenly you felt something touch your leg. It was so cold. Like someone just pressed an ice cube onto your leg. However, it wasn´t an ice cube. No, that definitly was a hand. A ghostly cold, human hand. Unwillingly your browes furrowed. You just wanted to wake up. But whatever haunted you, didn´t want to let you go. The hand creeped upward to your inner thigh. Now your whole body shifted. Still, you didn´t wake. Further and further the hand wandered upwards until it was resting flat on your stomach. A blurry face flickered in and out of existence in front of yours. A deep raspy voiced whispered in your ear. „I look forward to working with you“ In front of you was a familiar face. Although the two looked just like twins, you knew it was Dark, who was haunting you in your dreams. Now you could even feel his weight upon you. It felt just like when Mark was lying in top of you. Just that Darks ice cold aura almost suffocated you. Cold, firm fingers wrapped themselfes around your wrists. Eventhough you tried to struggle as much as you could, your body didn´t seem to react to any of it, making your escape attempts nothing more than a slight movement against the steady hands that held you. If you just could open your eyes. Then you would be able to wake up. But no matter how often you told yourself that, your body just wouldn´t listen. You fought and you fought and you fought. Futile. The cold almost strangled you. Your breath became short and shallow. „I look forward to working with you.“ the voice whispered again. A slight sigh left your lips. „Come on!“ you told yourself. „You have to wake up.“ Dark came even closer. „If I could just open my eyes!“ His lips almost touched yours. Even through closed lids you could see his face clearly. „No, i don´t want this.“ you thought to yourself. Open your eyes. Open your eyes. Openyoureyes. OPEN-  
„Goodnight.“  
Finally your eyes opened. You propped yourself up on the bed and turned on the lamp beside you. Suddenly you felt so cold. Mark still hadn´t come back from the party. The usual. With a mix of uncertainty and anger you looked outside into the nightsky. After you closed the window you layed down again to catch a few more hours of sleep before your first shooting day.


	2. The first day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A little shorter chapter to lead to something more~~

The next morning you had completely forgotten about your nightmares. You just felt giddy and excited and maybe a little nervous about your first shooting day. Mark had found his way back as well. Even though he often was the last one to leave the party he never neglected his work over that. Some days that was easier for him than others. Today was not an easy day. Begrudgingly he stood in the bathroom brushing his teeth. „When did you come back?“ „I don´t know. I didn´t look at the clock.“ „Are you going to be alright?“ „You know me. Nothing can get me down.“ he said with his actor voice. To be honest you didn´t quite like it, when he was like that. It always made you worry more. But there was truth to his words. He could party as hard as he wanted, in front of the camera he always was a star. You both moved to your shooting locations, which were different today. While Mark was filming in the vast garden, you would shoot your first scenes in the living room of the mansion. While there were other actors with you, most of your interactions were with Dark. As soon as you saw his face, memories from last night flooded back into your mind. His hands touching you, his voice in your ear...you had to physically shake your head to come back to your senses. That disturbed the woman applying make-up to your face. The nice lady just laughed and said something like „Nervous on your first shoot?“ You apologized profusely and just nodded. Luckily everyone on set was so nice. Then your first scene began.

You immediatly knew you were off that day. It wasn´t like you messed your lines up or something. Just the feeling between the characters wasn´t quite there. This was going to be a rough day. In your lunch break you sat with another actress and the women, who cared for the costumes. Not far from you Dark sat with the director and the producer and talked. For a while you watched him. He seemed to move so effortlessly. When he moved his fork it seemed so elegant like he held a sword. It was so beautiful, that you just couldn´t take your eyes off him. Dark must have felt you staring. As soon as he looked back and his eyes met yours, you froze. Hastily you looked away. It was bad enough that you felt so weird about Dark. And now you embarassed yourself in front of him by being caught like that. The other women hadn´t seen it. But Dark did. Or, did he? When you glanzed quickly at the group of men again, it seemed like nothing had happened. Did you just imagine it? Man, you really needed to focus. Even though you told yourself that, the filming in the afternoon didn´t go any better. You were frustrated with yourself. All this time you had worked so hard to get recognized as an actress and now you were behaving just like a rookie. It must have been pretty bad, because after the filming even the director wanted to speak with you. During filming you had heard his groans and critiques. So you weren´t suprised about his inquiry. „It´s just not quite the chemistry that we want.“ „I understand.“ Head down you sighed. You just felt so stupid. „Oh come on, cheer up! It´s the first day. I´m sure you will warm up to Dark.“ The director gave you a hearty pat on the back and a big laugh. „We wanted to test out this great chinese restaurant just a short drive away. All the staff is going to be there. Mark said he wanted to come, too. Will I see you there?“ A defeated smile on the lips you said: „Sure.“ 

Even though it was a casual meeting, and all were dressed like that as well, Mark stood out again. His boisterous laugh was heard three tables over. Happy go lucky as he is, he talked, he laughed, he ate and everyone near him was infected with his energy. Even you felt a little better seeing your boyfriend having such a good time. So you as well begann to chatter away and the time flew by. The group had gotten smaller and smaller. As soon as you had forgotten your worries you actually had a lot of fun. But it had gotten late and you wanted to be ready for the next day. But when you looked around Mark was nowhere to be found. Maybe he needed to go to the toilet? Just to be sure you asked one of the last staff members, that was still around. „Mark? I think he already left with Tyler and Ethan. Wanted to party on back at the mansion. He didn´t want to disturb you and said one of us should take you back.“ „Oh okay. Thank you.“ You distanced yourself from the man you just talked to. While it was nice, that he left you to your fun, it would also have been nice to at least know he was going on ahead. Not knowing what to do you wandered through the restaurant until you were at the front door. There, dressed in a black coat and smoking, you saw Dark. „Mark is already back at the mansion“ „I know.“ You sighed a little and stood next to the brooding man. „Does your boyfriend usually leave you like that?“ „No. I guess he didn´t want to stop me from having fun with the crew.“ „Ah.“ Silence arose between you. Gusts of wind howled by. Slowly it became awkward. Dark was smoking away, while you were just standing there, not knowing what to do. When you couldn´t bear it anymore and mustered up the courage to finally say something, Dark put his cigarette out. „Do you already have someone, that can drive you back?“ You thought about mentioning the staff member that you had talked to, but that wouldn´t be quite the truth, would it? „No.“ „Want to come with me? I was about to drive back now anyway.“ Dark finally turned to you. In the night you could see his glistening eyes. The illumination from the entrance casted strange shadows on his face. No, was your first thought. Why would you drive with the man you felt most awkward with? But to say it, was so much harder. Wouldn´t it be rude to Dark to decline, after he offered it? He hadn´t done anything bad to you. Actually it was quite nice of him to offer to drive you back. It wasn´t his fault, that you had weird feelings about him. Who knows? A drive might put a stop to the awkwardness. „Yes, that would be nice.“

You sat in darkness as black and sticky as tar. Around you was coldness and a slight smell of cigarettes. Streetlight after streetlight passed you by. Just for a second flashes of light illuminated Darks face. His eyes were fixed on the road. You realized he wasn´t quite the talkative guy. No word was spoken during the whole drive. Although it didn´t help with the awkwardness, you were happy that he didn´t mention your subpar acting at least. After he found a parking spot, Dark walked you back inside. „See you tomorrow. Have a good night.“ „You, too. And thank you for driving me back.“ Dark just waved with his hand and walked away in the opposite direction. Tomorrow you had a few scenes with Mark. That made you really glad. After this great conversation you wouldn´t be able to bear filming with Dark just yet. With a heavy heart you dragged your body upstairs into the bed. Mark wasn´t here yet. You didn´t mind. Sleep is all you wanted now.


	3. Such a waste

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It finally gets more interesting, when you have your first meeting with Dark

„Where were you yesterday?“ you asked Mark, hands crossed infront of your chest. „I already drove back. Did nobody tell you?“ „They did. But I wished you had told me.“ Marks facial expression shifted. He really thought that it was okay to just leave without saying something. Worried he walked closer to you. His apology came immediatly. „I´m so sorry. I thought you would manage. I shouldn´t have left you.“ Making his sad puppy face he pulled you into his arms. Cheek pressed against his chest you couldn´t quite be angry with him. „It´s okay. I just wanted to tell you.“ He disagreed. „No, I´m going to make it up to you. Since were filming together today let´s have a lunch at that place we saw, while driving here. My treat.“ To that you wouldn´t object. Now with a little pep in you step back you marched to your filming location. Today all the stars seemed to align. Not only was the weather great, not to warm, not to cold, with just a few clouds in the sky, you were also going to film in the beautiful garden. And with Mark nontheless. Finally a few scenes where you could relax. In the blink of an eye it was lunch time. Mark must have told a few of the staff members about your plans, because as you arrived at the restaurant you spotted a few familiar faces. Of course Dark was with them. This man seemed to follow you, wherever you went. However, you chose to not dwell on it. Not today. So you had a lovely lunch with Mark, with pleasant chatter about the filming and so many other things. You finally wanted to head back, so you asked the waiter for the check. As usual Mark reached into his pocket...and than into his other pockets...than back into the first pocket. With an expression like he just bit into a lemon he looked at you. „I left my wallet back at the mansion.“ „Okay, okay I´ll pay.“ „I´m so sorry. After I said I´d treat you, too.“ „Don´t worry. This happens so often, that it doesn´t matter anymore.“ You laughed slighlty as you gave the waiter your money and a generous tip. This really brought you back. Even on your first date he had forgotten his wallet. Or at least he thought he had until he found it later in his other pocket. Others might have been annoyed by this, but you found it somewhat endearing. With renewed strenght you got back to filming. Sadly the weather wasn´t quite as compliant as this morning. More and more clouds gathered on the horizon. It would probably rain soon. So the director switched up plans and made you do a few different scenes, where the mood was a little more sombre. And in these scenes Dark would be interacting with you and Mark. Of course. No, you wouldn´t let that dampend your mood. With Mark at your side, the filming was a little more smooth for you. After you had worked a little while, it started to rain. So the whole team had to take a break. While the equipment was moved, the crew handed out umbrellas, so no one had to get wet. You shared one with Mark. For him it took more than a little water to get his spirits down. So he still talked and laughed while the rain was pouring down around him. Actually he was so occupied that he moved the umbrella farther and farther away from you. Rain started to dribble onto your left arm. You already opened your mouth to say something, when you felt a familier presence beside you. Without making a sound Dark had appeared beside you. Carefull you looked to your left. The actor just shot you a quick glance and then looked up ahead into the rain. „What a gentleman.“ you thought to yourself. You really hadn´t given Dark enough credit. „You know what, how about we eat out this evening? Just us. As excuse for the botched lunch break.“ Marks sudden remark made you snap out of your thoughts. „You really don´t have to, but I won´t say no. Just don´t forget your wallet again.“ You giggled and took his hand. As you squeezed your boyfriends fingers he squeezed back and gave you a loving smile. You really looked forward to having Mark just for yourself. 

Since working outside was out of the question the shooting was taken back inside. That meant you had to film with Dark again, but you didn´t mind as much as before. Even though his eyes could probably freeze fire you just thought about his kindness. Him driving you back, keeping you dry. That way it was much easier to take his dark aura. Even though you still couldn´t say you were completely comfortable with him. A few hours later you were finally able to wrap up. During the shoot you hadn´t checked your textmessages, because you didn´t want to get distracted during filming, so that was the first thing you did. Besides some unimportant messages, that you could answer later, you saw one from Mark. „Hey my sweetheart, filming will probably run a little late. Just get ready and wait in the lobby. I´ll come as soon as I can.“ Okay, that wasn´t exactly good news. Unknowingly you touched your neck. You could work around it. Wasn´t the first time. With high hopes you said your goodbyes to everyone on set and hurried to your room. If you really were going to have a nice date with Mark today you also wanted to look your best. You showered and put your nicest clothes on. Satisfied with yourself you looked into the mirror. Goofily you shoot fingerguns to your reflection. „Looking like a snack~“ You giggled at yourself, grabbed your belongings and made your way downstairs. Back at the lobby you looked at your smartphone clock. Mark really was running late. In that moment a phonecall from Mark came in. You slid the green button up and answered. „Hey, sweetie.“ Something in his tone made you worried. „We were out looking for a good place to film this one scene and guess who we met?“ „Who?“ you answered, swallowing your fears. „Good old Mat.“ „Oh that´s great.“ From what you knew Matthew and Mark were longtime friends, who did a few projects together. „But you know...“ Oh, there it was: The catch. „It´s his last day in the city, before his flight back. So I thought maybe we postpone our date to tomorrow?“ It took all the willpower in you to swallow the frustration inside of you. Of course it made sense to postpone a rendevouz with someone you meet way more often, than the other person. That didn´t made it hurt any less. „Yeah sure. Since I´m still here tomorrow.“ „You´re the best. I love you. See you later.“ Click. And with that he had hung up. Stunned you looked back at your phone. That´s when you couldn´t take it anymore. Feed up with all the disappointments you stomped your foot. „Stood up again?“ All of a sudden Dark was standing beside you. Startled you whirled around. Was that man a freaking ninja? You hadn´t heard him coming. „Don´t just pop up. I almost had a heart attack.“ Overly dramatic you clutched the fabric over your heart. You knew that your overacting was just to cover up how hurt you were. And you also knew that Dark was probably that kind of man, who could see right through that. Still, you couldn´t help yourself. „And now of all times, when you look so beautiful.“ Dark eyes wandered all over your body. With a rising heartbeat you realized how Dark looked at you. Approving. Almost sort of...proud. After you inhaled and then exhaled deeply, you were able to gather your thoughts a little. „Yeah it´s a shame. But that is more important now.“ As if to disagree, Dark shook his head. „Would you mind, if I took you out? Since it would be such a waste.“ Oh, what a smooth talker. He probably felt really clever. You knew you would, if you made such a great remark. He definitly wasn´t wrong. „Why not? Since it would be such a waste.“

Not much later you found yourself in Darks car. Just like when he drove you back from this chinese place, he didn´t utter a single word and you asked yourself, if you made the wrong choice by going with him. Since it was silent for so long you were really happy, when you finally arrived at your destination. This restaurant looked really noble. Luckily you had put a lot of effort in your appearance today, so you didn´t look out of place. After a short glance at the prices, however, you definitely felt out of place. Sure you and Mark didn´t have to worry about money, but you still were trying to live somewhat frugal. And nothing about these dishes was frugal. Dark must have felt your uncertainty. „You can pick whatever you like.“ Yeah, right. He could say that, but you still wouldn´t order something expensive. After you made peace with your food choice you looked at Dark. „It is really nice of you to take me out like that. Even though we just got to know each other.“ „I thought it might help with your uneasiness during filming.“ You almost choked on your drink, when you heard that. „So you did notice that.“ „It would be hard not to notice it.“ A big sigh escaped your lips. You really did made yourself a fool infront of a fellow actor. „I figured it might be hard for you, since I look so much like Mark.“ „You really do.“ You replied with a half smile. „You aren´t brothers or something like that, right?“ „No, no familial bonds. We are just really similar in looks.“ While you were slowly breaking the ice your food arrived. Both of your dishes looked really nice. As expected from a high end restaurant like this. While Dark savoured his steak you got curious. „Mark mentioned, that you two go way back.“ Dark paused in his movement. It seemed like he had anticipated that question. „We were classmates in acting school.“ His answer was really curt. Even for you it was obvious, that Dark didn´t like talking about himself. In that aspect he was the polar opposite from Mark, who could entertain the whole night with his anecdotes and stories. „How did you and Mark meet?“ No wonder he brought the attention back to you. „Oh, we met during a shoot for some weird short film about a date. We got to know each other and after a few dates we got together.“ „I see.“ Dark asked you a lot of questions that night. You weren´t gonna lie, it was nice to be the focus of the conversation once in a while. Whenever you tried to ask Dark about something his answer was really short, followed by another question for you. The conversation flowed and before you could realize it, you had finished your food. When the waiter came with the check you instinctively dug for your wallet. Dark took your hand and softly pushed it back towards you. „Let me pay.“ When he said it, it didn´t sound like and offer and more like an order. „Thank you.“ you murmured intimidated and took your wallet back. After that you got back to the car. As usual the ride home was dead silent. After your dinner you didn´t mind as much. Content you looked outside and watched the scenery go by. 

The light from the chandelier in the entrance hall was almost blinding, after you were so long in the dark. „That was really lovely Dark. Thanks for taking me.“ „No need for thanks.“ For a moment you two stood in silence. „Well...I guess I´ll go to bed. Gotta be ready for tomorrow.“ „Right.“ That was just so like Dark. But you really got to appreciate that side of him. „Have a good night.“ You gave a small wave and then climbed up the stairs. Your room was of course empty. When he was out with Matthew, Mark wouldn´t be home anytime soon. It didn´t matter. You took your sweet time slipping into your pyjamas. This night you fell asleep with a smile on your face.


	4. Improving

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Another short chapter with improvements and doubts

Mark woke you with your favorite tea this morning. Still sleepy you blinked at him. „I´m sorry?“ There were his huge puppy eyes again. As answer you just hugged him. Clearly reliefed your boyfriend handed you your tea. Before you was another day with lots of filming with Dark. Today you really looked forward to that. After yesterday you felt like you had a better grasp, what he was like. „I hope you weren´t lonely yesterday.“ Mark commented from within the bathroom. „Actually, Dark took me out.“ „Oh, that´s great. I´m glad you were fine.“ And he really seemed glad. Both of you knew you were faithfull to eachother. Therefore there was no need to keep this secret. You kissed eachother goodbye and went your ways. This day you even had the courage to greet Dark, when he arrived on set. Big speaker like he was, he just nodded back, but that was enough for you. Filming went really great that day. Even the director praised you for your improvement. Actually a lot of people mentioned, that you seemed more relaxed. Most importantly however, you were happy with yourself. It felt really great to have overcome this hurdle.   
In the evening you were ready to tell Mark all about your day. How great your scenes went, how the director praised you and all the other things that happened. Since you weren´t really hungry that day, you just got some small take out that you were eating in your room. „And then I just imrpovised and the director liked it so much, that he said he would leave it in. But enough from me. How was your day?“ This was it. Now you could finally tell all the stories from your day. „Actually it was really great-“ „Oh thats awesome. I must say my day was really great, too. My flow was even better than yesterday.“ „Yeah, I finally seem to be back in my groove-“ „You are unbeatable, when you are in your groove, my love. Not as good as me though.“ he joked. You laughed. But there he was going again. Just talking about himself. „Well, I guess it´s good, he is so happy.“ you thought to yourself.


	5. Coffee or Tea?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In this chapter you answer an old question and make a deal with the Dark.

As you arrived on set this day a strong smell of coffee wafted your way. You stepped into the kitchen. A small crowd huddled around the kitchen counter. Not far away Dark was leaning against the wall sipping on a cup of coffee. „Whats going on?“ you asked smiling, your eyes still on the crew. „I brought coffee for everyone. You can have some too, if you want.“ Oh wow. What a nice gesture. Dark really was a generous man. „Thanks, but no thanks. I´m not really a coffee person.“ At that statement Dark raised an eybrow. It was like he was saying: „HOW COULD YOU?“ Just with his limited expression. „I prefer tea. But I must say I do like the smell.“ The actor straightened up. „You just didn´t have good coffee yet.“ „What is that I hear? Is that sass, Dark?“ His lips curled into the slightest of smiles. As if to hide his expression, he turned away and put his cup down. „It´s an offer. I have my own coffee machine here. Let me make you a cup in our lunchbreak.“ „Only if you taste my favourite tea.“ Dark held his hand out to you. „Deal?“ You took his hand and shook it once. „Deal!“ 

All morning you couldn´t wait for the lunchbreak. The prospect of getting to know more about the elusive Dark, made you really curious. As soon as the loudspeaker announced the break you walked over to Dark. Being true to himself Dark didn´t say much and just walked towards his room. So he had his own coffee machine in his room. Seemed a little excentic to you, but you wouldn´t mention that to Dark. His look would probably kill you. Or turn you into stone. Or both. When you finally arrived Dark openend the door for you and let you in first. It was quite puzzling. The room Mark and you shared looked exactly like Darks. But the air in it was totally different. Maybe it was the book with the black cover and reading glasses on the nightstand. Or maybe it was the row of neatly hung black suits in the closet. Or it could also be the single bottle of read wine on the table right beside the window. „Looks like a vampire is living here.“ you joked while slightly touching the top of the bottle. „Hm, I guess you are not wrong.“ Again you heard this oh so soft smile in Darks words. You had to say, that it was quite charming. While Dark proceeded to brew a cup of coffee for you, you sat in a chair and watched him intently. All the steps he carried out really carefully. Dark made it look like he was completing a holy ceremony. And it was just so fun to watch him. „If we made a film of you brewing coffee, it would sell really well.“ You begann thinking aloud. Slightly confused Dark looked at you. „Because...I mean...“ Did you say something wrong? „I just think it´s really relaxing watching you. You are moving so cautious. No one would be able to take their eyes from you.“ In a way it reminded you of Marks acting. He to had a sort of air or aura or whatever you want to call it, about him, that made you watch. In Darks case it wasn´t his flashiness, that made him shine. It was the absence of movement, that made it so appealing. Dark didn´t say anything. His turned back made him quite the mystery. Soon enought the smell of coffee filled the room. Deeply you inhaled the pleasant aroma. Dark placed two cups of the dark liquid on the small round table. „I suppose you don`t have milk and sugar?“ You didn´t even have to wait for an answer, it was obvious.“ „Of course you don´t. You are definitely the type of man, that takes his coffee black.“ „Is that so?“ Dark looked up from his cup. For the first time since you meet Dark his gaze wasn´t cold. Well it still kinda was. But it was also hot. Burning cold. „Come on, try it.“ Not able to withstand his weird order you just did what he said. As soon as the hot liquid hit your tongue you flinched. It was really bitter. But the aroma also was really complex. Some notes you found quite intriguing. But they were so feint. No way you would become a coffee person. „And?“ Dark inquired, when you didn´t say anything. „I don´t like it." you answered. "I´m really not a coffee person. But from all the coffee I tasted so far, this is definitely the best. I do like some things about it.“ Even though you just rejected Darks coffee, he seemed really pleased. „What are the things you like?“ „Argh I don`t know.“ Dark just kept looking at you. It was quite hypnotic. This answer wouldn`t satisfy him. So you closed your eyes, took another sip and felt for that special taste again. „At first it´s just bitter.“ „Mhm...“ The sonorous voice penetrated your whole body. Even aeons later you could still hear his utterance resound deep within you. „But then...then it´s really complex and kinda intriguing.“ Even though the actor didn´t say anything you could feel his approval. „Earthy...and light and...kinda sweet?“ At this moment you remembered your nightmare, that you had on your first day. And you remembered your first drive with this man in front of you. Darkness as black as the coffee enveloped you. An aroma, so strong you almost suffocated, surrounded you. Fighting for air you took a sharp breath. Then you opened your eyes looking desperatly at Dark. „I can´t do this.“ Dark, who had been watching you intently, leaned back in his chair. „It´s okay. You were great. Most people aren´t able to judge a coffee as good as you did.“ „Really?“ A nervous laugh left your lips. Judgement. That word lingered in your mind. Actually you began to doubt your own judgement. No matter what the case, Dark seemed quite happy. That was good, right? „We should probably head back. Filming will resume soon.“ One look at your clock told you, you had been in Darks room longer, than you had expected. „You are right.“ With an agitated mind you stood up and got ready to leave. It felt like you lost something, but when you pat down your pockeets you found, that everything you had with you was still there. „Must be my imagination“ you thought. „Come on, let´s go.“ „Yes.“ As you two walked towards the door, you looked back one last time. On the little coffee table were two porcellaine cups. Both of them were empty.


End file.
